¿Porn Stars?
by OniWatCha
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] [Lemon, lemon everywhere] ¿Que más opción tienes cuando prácticamente te han obligado a estar en un trabajo que no quieres?.-¿Como aceptaste eso de grabar vídeos porno?.-El salario es bueno y nos ayudará a salir rápido de las deudas. -Es que enserio...¿que clase de actriz porno sigue siendo virgen?.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de H iro Mashima.**_

_**¡Hola!, ¿que hay?, bueno no hay mucho que decir, solo que nueva historia en colaboración entre tres personas, que bueh ya conocen pero se hacen patos (?), esté FF será únicamente con escenas lemon**_

_**y bueno sin mencionar que esta historia sera categoría M, ya lo saben, si son menores ya saben entran bajo propio riesto, pero bueeh, no pasa nada con repetirlo un poco, en fin, espera,ps que sea de su agrade owo**_

_**sin mas que decir, los dejo con la lectura esperamos que sea de su agrado maximo!.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Capítulo I. ¿Porn Star?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—D-disculpe…por favor…me…¿podría repetir lo que dijo? —Cuestiono una guapa joven peliazul.

—¡Nena, es la cuarta vez que lo pides! —Exclamo sobándose la sien. Este era un hombre viejo, bajo de estatura y algo robusto, con entradas sumamente grandes en la frente, su cabello parecía ser de un verde oscuro con pocas canas, junto a sus ojos color jade. En sí aquel hombre se miraba como aquellos sujetillos de mafias de las más bajas en el mundo, y más con aquel puro entre su boca. — Estas contratada, tienes potencial y el cuerpo de infarto que cualquier jovencita de tu edad quisiera tener, y por lo que se ve todo en ti es natural, ¿o me equivoco?

—No…no me refería justamente a eso…yo me refería a lo de…actriz…p-p…¿porno…?

—¡No discutiré nada más contigo, quedas contratada y ya!

—¡Pero yo no quiero grabar películas pornográficas!

—Firmaste un contrato. —Dijo secamente aquel hombre.—Y quien firma un contrato con Zirconis lo cumple, si o si. —Termino de decir de manera soberbia mientras se señalaba así mismo con su dedo pulgar.

—Pero yo no sabía que este lugar era para _ese_tipo de cosas. —Intentaba justificarse, sin tratar de perder la calma.—Mire, le regreso el cheque con el dinero que me había adelantado del pago y usted se deshace del contrato ese, ¿sí? —Trato de sonar convincente.

—No. —Negó rotundamente.— El trato hecho está y no hay marcha atrás, además. —Paso su mirada color jade lascivamente por el cuerpo de la peliazul mientras se relamía los labios.— Estás perfecta para este tipo de negocio. —Al ver que la peliazul iba a protestar volvió a tomar poder en la palabra.—No creo que quieras que tu compañera con la que vives…¿Cómo dice la solicitud?, en la sección de referencias a llamar en caso de algún accidente.

—Meredy, señor. —Respondió uno de los otros hombres trajeados que estaba alrededor de Zirconis.

—Ándale esa. —Mustió entre dientes mientras tomaba la tableta y miraba la fotografía de la nombrada.— Anda que está chula la nena y aparte no contamos en pelirosas, a excepción del Salmonsito.

—¡Oiga, no meta a Meredy en estos cochinos asuntos! —Protesto la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces está decidido, te quedas y punto.—La peliazul iba a protestar nuevamente pero se vio interrumpida.—mira nena…¿Juvia cierto? —Ella asintió.- si te quedas te puedo pagar el doble o triple hasta que saldes todas las deudas que tienen tu y la rosadita buena.

_Juvia creyó que por un momento eso podía ser solo un pequeño, pero solo un pequeño rayo de luz entre ese agujero negro en el que había caído. Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y miro a Zirconis con sus ojos azules entrecerrados._

—Sí hago grabaciones hasta que consiga la cantidad de dinero en deudas que tengo, dejara de molestarme y seré libre de esto, ¿cierto?

Zicronis sonrió de manera torcida, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio y juntando sus manos para apoyas en estas su barbilla. —Por supuesto nena, solo es cuestión de que juntes la cantidad de dinero que debes mediante te llamemos para grabar.

Juvia suspiro resignadamente, ¿En verdad quedaba de otra?—Está bien. —Zirconis sonrió triunfante.— Pero haré esto con dos condiciones.

—Tú dirás.

—La primera, no quiero que mi nombre sea expuesto en donde sea que publiquen sus…"películas" y la segunda, necesitare cubrir mi cabello.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras, mientras no rompas el contrato que hemos hecho por mi está bien.

—Bien…me retiro. —Dijo pesadamente mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Juvia al girarse podía sentir a asquerosa mirada de Zirconis sobre ella. Y efectivamente no se equivocaba, aquel sujeto la miraba lascivamente mientras se relamía los labios.

_Juvia salió cerrando la puerta y recargándose en está, pensando en que si había sido lo correcto. Ira que trataba de buscar un buen trabajo en el cual le resultara sacar un salario pasable para pagar los biles y los ahorros que compartía con Meredy. Pero…¿terminar en un trabajo donde tendría que grabar películas porno?...eso significaba que tendría que acostarse con diferentes sujetos…lo cual conlleva a que ella perdería su..._

—Maldita la hora en la que te acepte la recomendación de Jenny Realight. —Mustio entre dientes molesta. Total ya no le quedaba de otra.

_Prosiguió su camino para salir de allí mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. ¿De verdad había aceptado tal cosa?, aun no podía creérselo…Ella no se creía que fuese lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener este empleo, pero al final de cuentas__¿Qué más le quedaba?. Mientras Meredy no supiera de todo esto, todo iría bien. Después de que su primo Gajeel y Levy habían empezado a vivir juntos, decidió dejar el departamento para ambos, y ahora se encontraba con Meredy compartiendo piso. El lugar era amplio y estaba en la zona de centro, por lo tanto era algo caro, y Juvia solo en escasas ocasiones aceptaba ayuda de su tío Metalicana. Suspiro y siguió pasando por los pasillos, el lugar a pesar de verse abandonado y lúgubre por fuera, por dentro demostraba lo contrario, era muy luminoso con distintas variedades, sin mencionar que por cada puerta que pasaba se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos, sin mencionar los rechinar de donde se encontraran._

_—"¿Enserio has caído tan bajo en esto Juvia?"—__Pensó para sí misma buscando la salida del lugar._

_—¿Juvia? —Habló una voz conocida, que sonaba algo confundida. Oh, no ¿Qué podía ser peor que hacer grabaciones porno?, ah claro encontrarte con alguien conocido en el mismo set.—¡Juvia de verdad eres tú! —Una castaña que lucía un rubor en las mejillas, producto de haber tomado alcohol, se acerco a Juvia corriendo lo más pronto posible._

_—H-Hey, Cana. —Dijo en modo de saludo, había intentado pasar desapercibida pero, Cana ya se había acercado mucho a ella. Aunque no se esperaba encontrarla allí._

_—Es bueno verte Juvia.—Dijo alegre la mujer castaña.—pero…¿Qué te trae por acá?, espera…no me digas que…_

_—¡Shh! —La silenció colocando su mano en la boca de Cana._

_**#**_

_—Así que por eso terminaste en este lugar, ¿eh? —Le cuestiono en un susurro Cana. Después de que Juvia la callara tapándole la boca, terminaron dentro de un cuarto donde guardaban escosas y cosas de limpieza._

_—Sí, pero no tenía idea de que aquí hacían ese tipo de cosas…no debí confiarme de Jenny.—Dijo resignadamente la peliazul y miró a Cana.—Y tú…Cana…¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_—La verdad, estoy aquí por mero placer.—Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Juvia por otro lado no pudo evitar que el color le subiera a la cara, definitivamente si Gildarts se enterará sacaría a Cana de allí a rastras. _

_—Ya…ya veo…_

_—Entonces, supongo que para estar en este lugar ya estas experimentada y sabes cómo se llevan las cosas acabo, ¿no?_

_—__"¿Experimentada…?, quiere decir si aun sigo siendo…." __—Los colores volvieron a subir a su cara y asintió tontamente.—Ella lo está…_

_—Bueno.—Paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peliazul mientras abría la puerta para salir de ese lugar.—Acá entre nos te diré que no siempre tienes que sentir placer, una vez que te acostumbras lo pierdes.—Perder el placer… ¿eso era posible?, para ser sinceros Juvia no sabía que el placer podía perderse.—Para eso recurrimos a lo que es actuar._

_—¿Actuar? —Cuestiono confusa la peliazul ladeando un poco la cabeza. Mientras seguía a Cana la cual parecía darle un recorrido por el lugar._

_—Sí, hay un set que es exclusivamente solo para eso, para hacer uso de lo que son las actuaciones y-…_

_Cana se vio interrumpida puesto que por el pasillo donde iban estaba repleto del mismo personal del edificio. Tanto de hombres pero en su mayoría eran mujeres. Juvia no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente el lugar se había llenado?, y Cana solo se asombró un poco, pues incluso se llegaban a escuchar las carcajadas de Zirconis, y eso era totalmente raro pues contadas veces se le escuchaba reír de tal forma, eso si no era que hablaban de dinero o alguno de sus favoritos había llegado._

_—¡Es bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí muchacho! —Dijo de manera eufórica Zirconis.—Ya nos preguntábamos porque __Ice Boy __nos tenía tan abandonados en el set._

_—Es cierto, muchas de nosotras extrañamos tener a __Ice Boy __dentro…y por supuesto que también en el set.—Comento una de las mujeres que se encontraban pegadas al cuerpo de sujeto al que llamaban Ice Boy._

_—__Bueno, con el trabajo__ ayudando a mi padre en la empresa tengo poco tiempo, y bueno ahora me quise dar una escapada y pasarme por estos rumbos.—Dijo de manera galante un joven alto, pelinegro, de muy buena complexión física y unos peculiares ojos grises, sin mencionar la cicatriz en su frente del costado izquierdo, que lo hacía lucir endiabladamente sexy._

_—Ya decía yo que __Ice Boy __no nos podía abandonar sin hacer alguna última grabación._

_—¿Uh, que pasa Cana? —Cuestiono Juvia a la castaña, tal vez ella sabía porque había tanto alboroto._

_—Es __Gray__. —Menciono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero Juvia parecía no entender aún.—__Es uno de los favoritos y no solo del jefe, si no de todas las mujeres e incluso de algunos de los pocos gays que hay aquí._

_—¿También hace escenas con gays? —Preguntaba Juvia, mirando de manera disimulada al pelinegro, el cual hablaba en voz baja con Zirconis y parecían como si llegaran a algún acuerdo o algo parecido._

_—¿Bromeas? —Dijo Cana entre risas, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Juvia.—Es uno de los chicos más codiciados de aquí para hacer grabaciones, pero no le tira para el lado gay__ ni nada por el estilo, además de que solo viene cuando le da la gana._

_—¿No tiene un contrato fijo con el jefe?_

_Cana hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.—Para nada, nada de eso, al contrario Gray solo hace esto por mero placer y cada que se le da la gana, y a pesar de tener pocas cintas de él, tienen mucha fama en el internet ya que es uno de los actores favoritos de entre muchas mujeres._

_—Oh vaya, entonces ese sujeto debe pudrirse en dinero para hacer esto solo por mero gusto.—Cana soltó una risilla y Juvia cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.—¡Oh no!, Cana yo no quise ofenderte o algo por el estilo…es solo que…_

_—No te preocupes, se exactamente lo que quisiste decir y para ser sincera, te diré algo que nadie sabe, has acertado, Gray es un tipo que se pudre en dinero, pero todo eso gracias a la empresa que maneja su familia._

_—Wow, ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_—Gray y yo nos conocemos desde casi toda la vida, pero aquí y apenas llegamos cruzar palabra._

_—Y…¿Tú y él han hecho..._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó rotundamente la castaña.—eso es algo que tenemos estrictamente prohibido Gray yo, además a mi prometido no le agradaría la idea eso._

_—"¿Y su prometido la deja grabar películas porno?"__—Pensó para sí.—Bueno…ha sido poro tiempo, pero me has enseñado más o menos como se van manejando las cosas aquí, y yo debo retirarme, tengo unas cosas que hacer.—Se intento despedir la peliazul, pues desde que vio al sujeto llamado Gray, tenía un presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz ni por un segundo, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible de allí._

_—Oh, claro está bien, vamos te acompaño a la salida y así nos podemos ir juntas._

_—Claro.—Dijo Juvia sonriendo, pues empezaba a tomarle aunque fuera de apoco, confianza a Cana. Y justo cuando ambas iban a cambiar de dirección, para buscar la salida, una voz ronca y vieja las detuvo._

_—¡Juvia! —Grito el viejo robusto. Juvia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, pues temía que ese presentimiento que la llenaba empezara a cumplirse. Y con poca fuerza de voluntad se giro y miró a Zirconis.—¡Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien!_

_Juvia miró a Cana con resignación, y la castaña solo suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro de la peliazul brindándole confianza.—Todo estará bien, ¿sí? —Fue lo último que le dijo Cana antes de salir de ese lugar._

_La Lockser sin muchas ganas comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde se encontraba aquel hombre que la llamaba. —¿Se le ofrece algo? —Trato de sonar lo más amable posible junto a una sonrisa levemente fingida._

_—Por supuesto nena, quiero presentarte a alguien importante. —Alardeaba Zirconis.—__¡Ice Boy, __ven un momento! —Llamo de manera eufórica al joven pelinegro que se encontraba platicando con unas cuantas mujeres del lugar. Él chico de ojos grises se giro y se dirigió a donde lo llamaban, haciendo de su presencia como si fuese el centro del universo._

_—¿Qué necesitas? —Le pregunto vagamente con una mano sobre su nuca. Por otro lado Juvia sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas comenzarían a flaquear y caería al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que sin tocarla y que con la pura voz, ese chico provocara tantas sensaciones?, bueno cabe decir que él joven era muy guapo, no lo iba a negar, pero que provocara tantas sensaciones con solo su mera voz ya era mucho._

_—Está de aquí es nueva.—Dijo como si Juvia no estuviera presente. La rodeo por los hombros y se la mostro al pelinegro como si de alguna nueva adquisición se tratara._

_—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?_

_—Y como dije, ella es nueva en todo este asunto, y quien mejor que el mismo __Ice Boy __para darle todo un recorrido por este lugar y decirle como se llevan las cosas acabo, ¿me harías ese favor?_

_Él pelinegro suspiro y miró de arriba abajo a la peliazul. Viéndola bien y no estaba para nada mal. Y vaya que no lo estaba, con ese cuerpo bien proporcionado, curvas peligrosas, caderas amplias sin exagerar, y por lo visto un buen y firme trasero redondo, piernas torneadas, cintura estrecha y grandes pechos…todo eso sin mencionar su pálida piel que hacía resaltar su largo cabello ondulado de color celeste o ni hablar de sus grandes ojos azules con sus pestañas rizadas, junto a sus finas facciones del rostro bien delineadas._

_Él pelinegro se aclaro un poco la garganta y miró a Zirconis, sin mucho afán prosiguió.—Está bien, yo le daré un recorrido por el lugar._

_—Pero yo…—Juvia intento zafarse de ese embrollo y justificarse con que Cana ya le había mencionado algunas cosas básica. Sabía que estar con ese pelinegro no iba a traerle algo bueno o tal vez sí, pero lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen. Pero con la mirada acusadora de Zirconis y Gray mirándola con una ceja alzada no le ayudaba en nada, también recordó que no podía decir que conocía ya a alguien de ese lugar.—Creo…creo que es una buena idea.—Dijo cortésmente con una sonrisa fingida. _

_—Eso, es mejor que aceptes que esté joven que de un recorrido por el lugar.—Menciono Zirconis viendo de reojo al pelinegro, le guiño el ojo sin que Juvia se diera cuenta y Gray solo rodo los ojos.—Bueno, yo los dejo tengo que irme a ver otros asuntos.—Y sin más él hombre robusto de nombre Zirconis se fue dejando solos a ambos jóvenes._

_Él pelinegro solo miró de reojo a la peliazul, que se encontraba ida con la mirada en un punto fijo. Rodo los ojos y suspiro.—¿Y bien…?_

_Juvia dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de aquel chico. Pues pensó que él se iría con su intento fallido de fingir que no lo miraba.—¿Y…y bien que cosa? —Pregunto tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible. Pero tener la mirada gris y penetrante del chico no le ayudaba mucho._

_—¿Qué quieres recorrer primero en este lugar? —Cuestiono a secas. _

_—Yo…—No sabía que responder, sentía todas las miradas acusadoras y como si fuesen dagas atravesándola de las mujeres que habían en ese lugar aún.—Donde tú sugieras, por mi está bien donde sea.—Termino de decir entre risas nerviosas._

_—Como sea.—Se giró para ir en dirección contraria a donde estaban.—¿Vas a venir o no?_

_—S-sí.—Fue lo último que dijo mientras le daba alcance al pelinegro._

_Ambos habían dado un largo recorrido al lugar. Gray le mostraba ciertas habitaciones y en ocasiones le decía cuales eran donde se hacían las grabaciones oficiales y en cuales donde eran solo como para un tipo tráiler. Le mostro desde un cuarto adornado con cosas como si de algún calabozo se tratara.__Otras eran muy coloridas y bizarras junto a algunas botargas de pandas y entre otras cosas para fetichismo. Otras se miraban muy normales, unas estaban adornadas como si para una noche de bodas se trataran. En el rato que llevaban de recorrido al final habían sacado algunos aperitivos y refrescos de las maquinas de botanas que había en uno de los pisos y habían optado por entrar a una de las habitaciones para sentarse y comer sus aperitivos._

_—Así que…¿Cana y tú son buenos amigos? —Cuestiono repentinamente Juvia, tomando levemente por sorpresa a Gray._

_—¿Cómo sabes eso?...quiero decir ¿de dónde conoces a Cana?_

_—Solo es una antigua compañera de un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuve hace mucho.—Respondió con simpleza mientras se acomodaba bien en el sillón donde se había sentado a platicar con Gray, se sentía mucho más tranquila que hace algunas horas atrás. Tal vez esa opresión en el pecho solo era falta de aire.—y justo cuando iba de salida me tope con ella y hablamos un rato, incluso me comento las cosas más básicas del lugar y luego nos topamos con todo el embrollo de que el pasillo por dónde íbamos estaba lleno y fue cuando ella te vio y solo menciono que te conocía de hace tiempo._

_—Sí, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.—Dio un trago en seco de la bebida que tenía en sus manos. Miro por el rabillo del ojo s la peliazul. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en ese lugar?, a leguas se miraba que era una niña bien, aunque tal vez solo haya sido algún capricho.—Juvia , ¿cierto? —Ella asintió.— ¿Qué fueron las cosas básicas que te menciono Cana?_

_—Eso…bueno, una de las que ella considera importantes fue que me dijo que algunas ocasiones se tiene que fingir…digo actuar cuando…se está en __eso…_

_—¿Sabes lo que significa actuar en este medio…?_

_—¿Eh? —Juvia alzo la mirada y se giro a verlo. Por alguna razón un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo. El tono de voz que Gray estaba usando era…¿provocativo?, y ni hablar de la mirada que poseía, era como si estuviese con un animal salvaje y ella fuese la presa.—¿Gray…?_

_No tuvo que pronunciar más palabras. Con la sola mención de su nombre había sido suficiente como para que Gray se posesionara de sus labios de una manera brutal mientras la iba atrayendo más a su cuerpo masculino. La tomo por la cintura y de un solo movimiento y cambio de posiciones, dejando debajo de su cuerpo a la peliazul mientras su boca se encargaba de explorar cada rincón de su cavidad. Juvia por otra parte, tenía la mente en blanco y sus impulsos reaccionaban por si solos, ella no quería lo que estaba por pasar…porque "eso" era lo que iba a pasar. Pero para su desgracia, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, pues estaba sintiendo sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía y que nunca llego a sentir con sus anteriores relaciones, eso porque nunca llego a nada más. Las manos de Gray pasaron de su cintura a su redondo y firme trasero. Ella soltó un jadeo en su boca, algo que termino por encender aún más al pelinegro, dejo sus labios y se paseo por su cuello olfateándolo y lamiéndolo, quedando justo por la clavícula._

_—__Gra…Graayaahh~…¡Aahhh!~ —Soltó un gritillo al sentir como los dientes de Gray se clavaban en su clavícula. ¿Cómo era posible que habían pasado a __eso __tan rápido?, bueno viendo en el lugar donde se encontraba y donde sería su trabajo de ahora en adelante, no le sorprendía estar teniendo sexo ahora mismo con Gray, muy a pesar de haberlo recién conocido._

_—Vamos a ver qué tan bien actúas…—Le dijo de manera ronca. Dejo su redondo trasero, para pasar sus manos al botón del pantalón y terminar de sacarlo de un solo tirón, dejando a la vista la ropa interior de color azul marino con ligeros tonos de encaje. Llevo su mano hacia el centro de la chica, la cual soltó un jadeo al sentir aquella mano intrusa en su intimidad. Él chico sonrió ladinamente.—Estas toda empapada._

_Cuando Juvia pudo darse cuenta, Gray ya se encontraba sin camisa. ¿En qué momento se había deshecho de la camisa si era de botones?. Juvia se abofeteo internamente, una parte de la poca cordura que le quedaba le decía que detuviera a Gray, si apenas lo conocía y había cruzado palabras con él, y en un dos por tres ya lo tenía encima de ella devorándola como si de algo comestible se tratara. Al sentir que la mano de Gray hacía a un lado su braga y este rosaba sus dedos en su zona intima, sintió un tipo de descargas por todo su ser, para ser más exactos en su vagina. Antes solo había tenido agasajos, nunca había ido más allá de lo que su cordura le permitía, pero esté chico tenía algo que la hacía dejar su mente en blanco._

_—¡Aahh!~ —Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir uno de los dedos de Gray entrar en ella. Dios, ese hombre iba a matarla de placer, ¡y vamos que solo estaba usando las manos, las puras manos!. Arqueo su espalda al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en su vagina e intentaba contener sus fuertes gemidos, pero con los dedos de Gray moviéndose de tal manera dentro de ella, le era imposible._

_—Vamos, grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va escucharte.—Decía con su voz meramente ronca y llena de lujuria. Metió un tercer dedo, Juvia se sentía llena con ese tercer dedo, sin fuerza de voluntad dejo de contener sus gemidos, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, y por si no era suficiente, con la otra mano y con el dedo pulgar de Gray, lo posiciono entre el pequeño espacio que había entre su clítoris y vagina, se encontraba estimulando aquella pequeña zona mientras movía sus tres dedos en el interior de Juvia.—Anda, quiero oírte gemir…_

_—¡Aahhh! ¡Graahyyahhh!~ —La peliazul no dejaba de arquear su espalda de manera erótica con cada caricia que le brindaba el pelinegro.—¡Aahhh!~ —Grito fogosamente al sentir como su clítoris era apretado por los dedos pulgar e índice. __"¡Detenlo, dile que pare!" __era lo que gritaba su subconsciente lo poco que quedaba de ello. Juvia se encontraba con los ojos nublados de placer, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, y para ser la primera vez no se sentía tan mal…había escuchado rumores de que la primera vez que se tiene relaciones sexuales siempre duele mucho, e incluso se llega a sangrar. Pero vamos su cuerpo y mente estaban demasiado ocupados gozando de cada caricia y estimulación que le brindaba Gray con sus dedos.—¡Uhmmhhghmmm!~—Comenzó a sentir como algo dentro de ella se acumulaba y en cuestión de nada sintió como todos sus fluidos vaginales empapaban sus muslos._

—Oh…ya te viniste.—Dijo de manera lujuriosa limpiando sus dedos con su lengua, lo cual le daba una excelente y erótica vista a Juvia. Gray se inclino un poco hasta dejar su cara entre los muslos de la peliazul.—Como está sucio tendré que limpiarlo.—Y sin más, comenzó a lamer y beber los fluidos que habían entre los muslos de Juvia, paseando su lengua de manera experta hasta que esta llego a la zona sensible y comenzó a lamer sus labios e introducía levemente su lengua en su vagina. Sintió unas manos más pequeñas posándose en su cabeza mientras le aplicaban algo de fuerza y lo hundían más en la intimidad de Juvia mientras estiraban de sus mechones negros.—Te gusta lo que te hago ¿no? —Dijo entre dientes y deteniendo en el acto su labor.—te hice una pregunta, y no volveré a meter mi lengua hasta que contestes.—Termino de decir de una manera demandante.

_Por otro lado Juvia no cabía en su vergüenza y apenas podía pensar por todo el placer provocado y tras sentir aun levemente las sensaciones del primer orgasmo. Tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, así Gray no podía verla, no vería su expresión de mero placer, su rostro sonrojado y con un hilillo de saliva colgándole del labio, no en definitiva él no podía verla así. Pero pronto la mera necesidad de sentir nuevamente placer, sentir la lengua de Gray en ella, se hizo presente. Levanto un poco la cadera en un intento fallido de que su intimidad rosase con la boca del chico._

—Solo pídelo…—Dijo de manera sensual.—Tienes que pedirme que vuelva a meter mi lengua en ti.

—P-po-por favor…—Dijo de manera suplicante. Pero Gray no hizo nada, no la escucho del todo convencida.—¡P-por favor vuelva a meter toda su lengua en Juvia!

_Gray sonrió torcidamente. Esa chica si que sabía actuar, y__ de alguna manera extra, lograba prenderlo en cuestión de segundos, algo que con las otras mujeres con las que había grabado antes, tardaba en pasar. Se volvió a inclinar un poco y paseo por toda la zona intima de Juvia su lengua, deteniéndose al final en el clítoris de está, al cual le brindaba caricias con su mera lengua, de manera circular, y todas las habidas y__ por haber y en ocasiones le daba mordidas levemente pequeñas al botón rosado de la chica. Juvia volvió a arquear su espalda, sintiendo llegar su segundo orgasmo y que en cuestión de segundos así paso. Gray se levanto y relamió sus labrios, tragándose todo lo que Juvia había expulsado tras su segundo orgasmo. Gray se volvió a posicionar encima de ella y sonrió ladinamente._

—Para ser tu primer intento de actuar, te sale muy bien…de manera muy natural.—comentaba mientras se deshacía de la blusa de Juvia, dejando al descubierto sus exuberantes pechos, siendo adornados por un lindo sujetador con encaje que hacía juego con las bragas que quedaron en alguna parte del cuarto. Juvia jadeo al sentir las manos de Gray masajear sus senos por encima del sujetador.—Son enormes…—Dijo levemente sorprendido probando la contextura de estos .

–Aahh~ —Siseo al sentirse despojada de la última prenda que le quedaba. Arqueo su espalda y gimió al sentir las manos de Gray masajeando sus enormes senos en toda su contextura, con una mano masajeaba uno y pellizcaba su pezón, y al otro se encargo de atenderlo con su boca, amamantándolo como si de un bebe se tratara. Su lengua paseaba alrededor del pezón hasta dejarlo erecto. Lo mismo pasó con el otro seno. Juvia se permitió pasear sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo de Gray, paseando desde su ancha espalda hasta llegar a sus brazos bien formados y por último paso a acariciar su bien formado y duro abdomen.–Sigue..¡Oh, sí, sigue! —Pedía Juvia con su voz llena de lujuria. Soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores al sentir algo duro rozar contra su intimidad y Gray soltó un fuerte gruñido.

—Ya no puedo aguantarme más.—Gruño Gray. Lo último que escucho Juvia fue una cremallera bajarse. Y sin poderse contener más, Gray entro en ella de una sola fuerte y salvaje estocada.

Todo se quedo en silencio en la habitación. Lo único que se lograba escuchar era la acelerada respiración de Juvia. Que sentía un terrible dolor que la desgarraba dentro de ella. Hizo lo primero que paso por su mente y encajo sus uñas en los hombros del pelinegro.

—¡Puta madre! —Gruño de mala gana.—¿¡Eras virgen!? —Pero Gray no recibió respuesta. A cambio solo podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Juvia y las uñas de ella encajarse en la carne de sus hombros. Gray intento salir de ella, pero Juvia lo rodeo con sus piernas de la cintura impidiéndole salir.

—De-déjalo así….—Suplico.—Solo…solo espera unos segundos…

_Gray se maldecía mil y un veces mentalmente. ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que ella era virgen?, ¡si sus gemidos y todo lo que pasaba parecía mera actuación!. Él no sabía que ella aun era…Gray se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por haberle arrebatado así tan de golpe su virginidad a Juvia. Se había quedado quieto por unos segundos hasta que sintió como ella alzo la cadera. Juvia no iba negar que había sentido el peor dolor de toda su corta vida, pero sabía que solo era pasajero…aunque ya se estaba tardando en desaparecer el dolor. Lo único que hacía era tener su respiración acelerada y encajaba sus uñas en los hombros masculinos. Para cuando acordó el dolor se había ido y ahora la inundaba nuevamente el placer, y como vio que Gray parecía no reaccionar comenzó a mover la cadera levemente, llamando la atención por si de esté. Gray la miró por unos segundos a los ojos, esperando a obtener permiso para poder continuar con lo que hacía. Ella solo asintió levemente, mientras que él hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y comenzaba a embestirla de una manera lenta y torturosa. Los gemidos de Juvia no tardaron en hacerse presente, solo que esta vez de placer. Y con cada aumento de gemido, las embestidas de Gray aumentaban a tal grado de volverse frenéticas y salvajes. _

—¿Te gusta esto eh? –Decía cegado por el placer mientras le apretaba los cachetes a la peliazul.

—A Juvia…a Juvia le encant-¡aaaahhh!~

_Cambiaron en diferentes posiciones, hasta que al final quedaron en Juvia cabalgando a Gray de una manera frenética. Gray aun no cabía en su asombro, para ser la primera vez de ella, no lo hacía para nada mal. Mientras ella lo cabalgaba, Gray se dedicaba a brindarle atención a los grandes senos de Juvia, con ambas manos y su boca. Cuando sintió las paredes vaginales de Juvia contraerse contra su miembro, por instinto la tomo de la cadera y comenzó a marcar un ritmo frenético, haciendo que sus pelvis se rosaran rápidamente. Mientras Gray se dedicaba a marcar el ritmo de Juvia, ella apoyaba sus manos en el abdomen de él. _

—Eres…jodidamente estrecha y deliciosa…

—Shh .–Lo silencio rosando sus labios con los de él.—Juvia quiere sentir el enorme pene de…¡Graahhaayyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!~ –Grito al sentir su ultimo orgasmo.

—Solo…solo…un poco más…un poco más…—Se decía así mismo mientras seguía embistiendo de manera salvaje a Juvia.— un poc-…¡aagghhhr! —Soltó un fuerte gruñido al terminar de venirse. Juvia sintió algo tibio dentro de ella y no pudo contenerse a gritar nuevamente.

_**#**_

_Después de lo ocurrido hace rato atrás. Gray y Juvia habían tenido que despedirse, pues ella tenía que irse. Había pensado en decirle que él la llevaba a donde vivía, pero ella se negro rotundamente. Y ahora se encontraba fuera del edificio, recargado sobre su auto mientras le daba la última tirada a su cigarro. Hasta que un golpe en el hombro llamo su atención, pero le resto poca importancia._

—Eres tú Natsu. —Dijo con indiferencia. Natsu era un chico de la misma edad que Gray, de cabello rosa salmon.— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada, solo pasaba por aquí para ver cómo estaban las cosas en el set.—Respondió animadamente.—Por cierto, ¿paso algo que no sepa?

Gray negó con la cabeza, pero luego algo por su mente.—¿Es posible que una actriz porno sea virgen?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsu. Provocando que casi sus ojos se salieran de lugar.

—¿Qué…que acabas de preguntar? —Cuestiono de manera muy sorprendida el pelirosa, mirando de manera acusatoria al pelinegro.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno si más que decir, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, me disculpo si hay algun error o algo, pero esto publicando esto medio dormida!, mil disculpas, sin más que decir, me retiro, esperamos bellos reviews!<strong>_


End file.
